


Make You a Deal

by arrafrost



Series: This Spideyfam Has Two Dads [4]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Miles notices some sad tension between Gwen and Peter when they think no one is looking. There's clearly some unresolved issues the two of them have but won't tell the other about, so Miles decides to get them to talk about it.





	Make You a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this fic was written before the movie release.

Miles didn’t notice it at first, but after the initial chaos of the multiverse breaking calmed down, he couldn’t help but see it every time they were in a room together. It happened when they thought no one was looking, but especially when they knew the other one wasn’t facing them at all. **  
**

Peter, the reluctant father of the group, would turn back to look at Gwen when everyone started walking away. It wasn’t that his eyes were the kind of sad that someone would have when looking at a bunch of displaced kids, all forced out of their worlds and made to cope in a place that didn’t have their friends and family as they once knew them. It was a deep heartache, grief, self-hatred. Miles was confused at first, and then he saw Gwen reflecting the exact same look at Peter whenever he wasn’t looking. There was something that the two shared, and it was not a pleasant memory.

But how could they share a memory like that? Directed so intensely at each other? They weren’t from the same universe, they didn’t know each other before that day in the park when Gwen interrupted their training and showed them that it wasn’t just Peter who showed up in Miles’ universe.

After a couple weeks of these lingering looks, Miles couldn’t take it anymore. It was starting to break his heart. He didn’t just want to know the secret behind their past, he wanted to help them work through it. No one was benefiting from this. So he woke up early, left his house before school, and made his way over to the Spidey-house.

He knew that Peter would be awake first, preparing everyone’s lunch and demanding they ate breakfast before going out. It was Gwen that would be the challenge. Though Peter tried to convince her to enroll in college classes with the fake ID that Tony Stark had set her up with, she refused. She slept in late and spent most of the afternoon banging on her drums in the garage out back. So Miles tapped on her window once he got to the house, loudly, until she finally got up and slammed the window open.

“What the heck? Miles?” She had her fist ready to punch whoever was on the other side of the window, but she lowered her arm when she saw Miles. “Why are you waking me up right now?”

Miles didn’t answer, he just stepped inside as she backed up, “Come with me downstairs. Peter’s making breakfast. I think you two should talk.”

Immediately Gwen stiffened. “What about?”

“Gwen,” Miles sighed, “Come on.”

Gwen chewed her lower lip, running her hand over her undercut. “Fine. Whatever. I’m sure this will go over great you perceptive little brat.”

Miles couldn’t help but smile as Gwen led the way down the stairs. He’d always wondered what it would be like to have an older sibling, and now he knew.

The house was quiet all except for the soft noises coming from the kitchen as they made their way downstairs. Miles wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to go, but once Gwen plopped herself down at one of the stools in the kitchen, facing Peter (who was clearly shocked to see them both awake), he knew they were going to finally talk it out.

“Um… morning?” Peter said, unsure of what was happening. The poor guy.

“So…” Gwen glanced over at Miles who gestured for her to continue. He wanted her or Peter to be the one to start this conversation, but he would if he had to. Thankfully, Gwen kept speaking, “So I think I have something I need to tell you.”

“Oh?” Peter tried to sound nonchalant. He failed.

Gwen sighed loudly, her shoulders dropping in shame as she glanced away. “There was a Peter Parker in my universe too.”

The ‘was’ dropped like a stone in Miles’ stomach.

“He- he was my neighbor. My best friend. His death was- well, it’s on me. Peter, all he wanted was to be special like me,” Gwen hissed out the word ‘special’ as though it offended her. It probably did. Miles could understand that. Miles glanced over at Peter. He was staring intently, but he didn’t look concerned or hurt, he looked just as guilty as Gwen sounded.

“He died in my arms,” Gwen said, swallowing a lump in her throat and finally lifting her head to look Peter in the eye. Her voice was thick, barely holding back tears as she spoke. “I couldn’t save him. And whenever I look at you, I see him. All grown up. And it kills me to know that my Peter will never look like you.”

Peter reached behind him, turning the stove off and stepping forward. He put his hands on the counter in front of Gwen, fingers tapping nervously, but when he spoke, his voice was even. “There was a Gwen in my world, too.”

Miles heart sunk.

“Back in high school, she was- god she was so bright. She never let me forget it. The Goblin knew how much she meant to me and when she- I was too late to catch her. I tried. If I had been a little faster, if I had- it doesn’t matter. She was gone before I got to her. I miss her every day.” Peter breathed in deep and then he smiled softly and looked Gwen straight in the eye, “She would have loved your haircut.”

Gwen broke out laughing, she was crying a bit too, but she was smiling. “What a pair we make.”

Peter chuckled, leaning back, “You’re right about that.”

“I’m sorry,” Gwen said, sniffling a little.

Peter shook his head, placing his hand on Gwen's shoulder and squeezing, “You don’t have to be. Don’t let that eat away at you, I did for too long and it- it doesn’t do anyone any good.”

Gwen worried her lip between her teeth, “I’ll try.”

Neither Miles nor Peter believed her, but they hoped she would. One day. Instead of arguing, though, Peter leaned back. “Make you a deal, what say we watch over each other?”

Gwen matched his gaze, appraising him casually before she smirked and held out her fist. “Sounds like a plan." Peter bumped her fist with his own. It took a tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow for Miles to walk over to join the fist bumping.

“Thanks, Miles.”

Miles shrugged, “You two seemed like you needed to talk.”

Both Gwen and Peter smiled, nodding in agreement. “We definitely did, good job kid.”

“No problem, Dad.”

“Oh for the love of-”

**Author's Note:**

> After this, Gwen starts waking up early to join Peter in the kitchen and help with breakfast. 
> 
> If you like this verse, leave me a kudos/comment and maybe even a prompt if you wanna see more.


End file.
